


Green

by halobolts



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: AU, But Very Mildly, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Angst, Garmadon Wins Yadda Yadda Yadda, I Have Never Seen The TV Show So PLZ Don't Kill Me, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/pseuds/halobolts
Summary: AU: Lord Garmadon knocks Lloyd out and takes him off the mountain back to Ninjago. Lloyd wakes up in the air.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first lego movie universe fic, so don't judge me too harshly, okay? i just rewatched lego ninjago movie, and i decided that this would finally be the day i write the horrible fic i was craving to write. enjoy!!!

Lloyd woke up with a splitting headache in the back of the jury-rigged helicopter. He was tied to one of the supporting beams with some sort of black rope. He flexed experimentally, but the ropes had no give at all. “Stupid dark ninjas,” he muttered. He was such a fucking idiot. It was his fault he was here, and nobody else’s. “Stupid dad. Stupid Lloyd.”

 

“La-loyd?” Garmadon turned around from the driver’s seat. “You’re up?”

 

“Fuck off,” Lloyd shouted. 

 

“That’s no way to talk to your superior,” said Garmadon. “Hold on, let me put this baby in autopilot so I can talk to you face-to-face.”

 

“We didn’t build this thing with an autopilot,” replied Lloyd. 

 

“I’m putting a block on the gas.  _ Lightly _ ,” came the reply. 

 

“That’s dangerous,” Lloyd called. The only response was the clacking of a block being removed and placed on a pedal. The helicopter picked up speed. Lloyd sighed and rolled his eyes. That man was going to get him killed. Not like he didn’t deserve it, though. 

 

Garmadon strode up to Lloyd. “How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard back at the temple…”

 

“ _ You  _ hit my head pretty hard at the temple,” interjected Lloyd. 

 

“...and then when you started to come up I put you back under with my sick ninja skillz, to avoid any pesky brain damage.” The ninja master grinned. “So. You’re welcome.”

 

“And my friends?” Lloyd asked. “Are they okay?”

 

“Oh, they’re fine,” Garmadon laughed. “Probably dead, but fine. That temple was  _ super  _ unstable when we took off.”

 

“You should have left me to die too,” Lloyd replied in a flat voice. 

 

“Oof, we got an edgelord over here. An edge-Lah-loyd.” He chuckled over his own joke. “Get it? It’s a pun with your name.”

 

“Don’t dad-joke me at a time like this,” said Lloyd. “You’re not my dad. I was so stupid to call you that.”

 

“That’s right, Lah-loyd,” Garmadon said, approaching. He had an odd glint in his eye. “I’m not your dad.”

 

“Wait, what?” Lloyd had not expected the evil lord to agree with him. Deny his existence and/or worth, yes, but agree? This was unprecedented. 

 

“Have you heard of the Westermarck effect?” Garmadon folded both sets of arms behind his back. 

 

“No?” Lloyd raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I did an associate’s degree in psychology. The Westermarck effect is a phenomenon where you become desensitized to the people you live with in your formative years. Sexually, I mean. That’s why brothers and sisters don’t usually get married.”

 

“So wait, what are you saying?”

 

Garmadon raised an eyebrow. “You may be blonde, Lah-loyd, but you’re not dumb. Connect the dots.”

 

Lloyd’s mind whirred. Desensitization to the people you live with. That didn’t make sense. He didn’t have any siblings. He had only lived with his mom, so it didn’t make sense that his dad…

 

Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

 

Garmadon must have caught the flash of realization in Lloyd’s eye, because he raised all of his hands in a calming gesture. “Take a moment to process it. I understand if it is...a bit of a shock.”

 

“What the fuck?” Lloyd exclaimed. 

 

“Language, my god,” Garmadon shook his head. “My my, who raised you?”

 

“Obviously not you!” Lloyd spit out. “Because here I am, being lectured on swearing by a man who wants to fuck his own son!”

 

“Well, I’m a little insulted, Lah-loyd. It’s a little more than that. But that’s besides the point. How do you feel about this?”

 

“So wait, have you been attracted to me for a while?”

 

“I only found out that you were the green ninja, like, yesterday,” said Garmadon. “Believe me, it was a shock for me too.” He laughed, almost nervously. 

 

“So you’re attracted to the  _ green ninja _ ?” Lloyd asked. 

 

Garmadon shrugged. “You two are one and the same. Lloyd Garmadon, green ninja, who cares?” The monstrous ninja master swallowed. “Now I’ve done some thinking on the blood relation thing–“

 

“Oh my god, we’re blood related. Why I am I still having this conversation?” Lloyd murmured. 

 

Garmadon crouched down, so they were at eye level. “Lah-loyd, say the word and I will drop you off in what is left of Ninjago City, fly off, and never come back.”

 

Lloyd cringed, and waited for the ‘sike’ that was sure to follow. But none came, and Lloyd cracked an eye open to see a look of resoluteness in Garmadon’s eyes. “Wait, really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“But I thought you wanted to take over Ninjago City.”

 

“I do,” said Garmadon. “But I’d rather you be happy. I think I can give you a good life, but I don’t want to force you into it.” He cracked a smile. “I’m one hundred and seventy-four years old. I can handle a little rejection.”

 

Lloyd closed his eyes. “I don’t know.”

 

“Wait, what?” Garmadon said. “What does ‘I don’t know’ mean?”

 

“I don’t know!” Lloyd exclaimed. “I’ve lost my friends, my uncle– I’m basically down to two people in the world who care about me. My hometown is destroyed, and to top it all off, I don’t even feel the basic disgust that should come with your dad declaring his attraction to you!” He lowered his head, cheeks burning. “I’m the shittiest ninja. No elemental power, a bad leader, and now I’m a bad human being!”

 

Garmadon grabbed Lloyd’s face. “Don’t say that about yourself,” he said breathlessly. And he pulled in close and kissed Lloyd square on the mouth. 

 

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Garmadon’s neck and leaned into the kiss. He hadn’t ever kissed anyone before, except in games of Truth or Dare with the other ninjas. Those times had mostly been wet and awkward, but this was...comforting. 

 

After a while, Garmadon pulled off of Lloyd’s mouth. “Did my brother ever tell you what the green ninja controls?”

 

Lloyd shook his head. “He never gave me a proper answer. He might have hinted at it in some riddle.”

 

“That sounds like Wu,” huffed Garmadon. “The ninjas’ personalities attract their element. The lightning ninja tends to get jumpy quicker. The fire ninja has too much energy to burn. The ice ninja has a hard time relating to people.”

 

“And so what does that mean for me?” Lloyd asked. 

 

Instead of answering, Garmadon leaned in for another kiss. It was shorter this time, and did little to quell the knot in Lloyd’s stomach. When he pulled back, he said, “The green ninja controls life. That’s the nice side of the green ninja, the one that Wu probably intended you to realize. But green is also the color of sickness, pestilence, and envy. And death, eventually. The green ninja attracts a lot of ire.”

 

Lloyd looked up at Garmadon, almost unable to process that. “So that means that people would have hated me...regardless?”

 

“Between being the green ninja and being my son, you didn’t have much of a chance,” said Garmadon. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh,” said Lloyd, looking down. 

 

“It’s okay, Lah-loyd. You  _ do  _ have an element. Wu may not have wanted to train that part of you, but I do.” He laughed. “Besides, he’s dead now, so who gives a shit about what Wu wants?”

 

“I still feel like a shitty human being,” muttered Lloyd. 

 

“Then why not lean into it? You can be the chosen heir-consort to Lord Garmadon, my General Number One, my confidant! Be a doom-bringer, Lah-loyd! Let’s see what your full power looks like! Don’t you get so  _ tired  _ of acting good?”

 

“You know what?” Lloyd worked up a smile. “I think I am.” Why should he pay tribute to a city that had done nothing but hate him? Why should he repress his powers just to please people who brought the song “Boo Lloyd” (and the remix) to number one on the charts? Wasn’t it time he started looking out for himself?

 

“There he is, with his beautiful smile!” exclaimed Garmadon. “There’s my Lah-loyd! Now, with Meowthra causing havoc, it should be easy to come in and take over the place.”

 

“I could probably scare off the cat,” said Lloyd with a small laugh. “And then we can ascend to the top of the city and make our claim.”

 

“And make out there!” Garmadon exclaimed. Lloyd laughed. “Was that too fast?”

 

“No, no,” said Lloyd. “It feels...good to feel wanted.”

 

“Lah-loyd, you deserve to feel wanted the rest of your life,” said Garmadon. “Now come on. Let’s remind the city how wrong they were about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is now an au. i am taking names and prompts for this au. hit me up in the comments section or at halobolts.tumblr.com with ideas for this au.


End file.
